This invention relates generally to dispensing apparatus and, more particularly to an apparatus for dispensing condiments or the like. Condiment dispensing systems are commonly used in homes, offices, and restaurants. Effective operation of a condiment dispensing system requires the coordinated pumping of the condiment and the opening and closing of a dispensing outlet. Further, residual condiment can form at the dispensing outlet, and tends to dry and block the head. Heretofore, complex and expensive electronic circuitry was needed to synchronize condiment pumping and dispensing outlet opening and closure to control condiment flow and to minimize blockage by residual condiment formation. Thus, there is a need for a simplified, efficient, and inexpensive way of controlling condiment flow.
The present invention relates to a condiment dispensing apparatus for economically controlling condiment flow by synchronizing condiment pumping and dispensing outlet opening and closure without the need for electronic circuitry. The invention provides for dispensing condiment smoothly and effectively by utilizing pneumatics and mechanical mechanisms for controlling and synchronizing condiment pumping and dispensing outlet opening and closure. Shear mating surfaces are used at the dispensing outlet to shear off condiment flow during closure of the dispensing outlet to minimize or prevent residual condiment formation and associated blockage.
In accordance with an aspect of the invention, an apparatus for dispensing condiment comprises a dispensing head having a cavity, an inlet, and an outlet. A pump is provided for pumping condiment to the cavity through the inlet of the dispensing head. A stem is movable to close the outlet of the dispensing head in a closed position and to open the outlet in an open position. The stem is coupled to the pump for activating the pump after the stem is moved at least partly from the closed position to the open position and deactivating the pump after the stem is moved partly from the open position to the closed position.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, an apparatus for dispensing condiment comprises a valve having a valve outlet and a valve stem movable between a closed position to close the valve outlet and an open position to open the valve outlet. A pump is provided for delivering condiment to the valve. The apparatus further includes mechanical means, coupled between the pump and the valve stem, for activating the pump to deliver the condiment to the valve after the valve stem is moved at least partly from the closed position to the open position and for deactivating the pump after the valve stem is moved partly from the open position to the closed position.